Syndrome
by CookieHunter
Summary: One of the turtles was seperated from a young age. Now he is controlled by a man who wishes to destroy the turtles once and for all. This is an AU fic. It will contain gore and language, as well as graphic sex later in the story. It involves male/male scenes so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know whether to make this into a full blown out story, so if you think it should, go ahead and say so.

Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment or fave.

Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go!

The pipe dripped, making a puddle at the far end of the room. Four couldn't help but to be soothed by the constant _drip, drip, drip_, calming his mind and distracting him from the metal collar around his neck. It chafed the skin terribly, rubbing raw and making him bleed, but he deserves it. He made Master unhappy; he was to blame. What he did exactly remained unknown to him, but he knew it must have been horrible to receive such a beating and not to mention being separated from his only source of water.

He tugged on the chains slightly, testing them, but they held fast against the wall, not willing to budge, no matter that the concrete walls were old and deteriorating. The turtle scanned the environment, looking for a way to possibly release him temporarily from the collar. While he knew he was nothing but the scum of the earth, he needed water, being just over a week since he last ate or drank or seem anyone, for that matter. There was no light in the room, his eyes adjusted long ago to the darkness. Bones and skulls lay scattered in chanced places, some animal, some human. Insects of all sizes crawled on their bellies on the ceiling, enjoying the dampness and the moldy air as they let their droppings fall all over the ground, even on the mutant turtle, but he was used to it. He went onto his hands and knees, groping at the straw and scraps of cloth which he called a bed. He only received it last week, or maybe last month, he wasn't entirely sure, for doing well at pleasuring the Master. It wasn't very soft or warm, but he enjoyed that his Master was capable of such goodness.

The puddle of mucky water was just out of reach as he stretched my arm. He squinted his eyes in pain; the collar he wore had been fitted to him many years ago when he was still small so now it cut into his flesh tightly and made it difficult to breathe. The water was maybe only the length of half a femur bone away, but no matter how much he struggled, he just couldn't reach. Suddenly, a bright light emulated from where the iron door normally stood undisturbed. He couldn't help but scream. He hadn't seen light for days and to see it all of a sudden made fireworks go off in my brain and behind his eyes. The pain was blinding and made the turtle hiss and clutch his head, digging his steel fingernails into the sides of his head, dribbling blood onto the fecal covered floor. He had to get away from the garish light. He hated the light, it hurt and obviously if his master kept him in darkness, then he must hate the brightness. He turned from the light, holding up his hands in defense while whimpering from the searing pain.

"How dare you turn away from me, you arrogant worm!" A voice boomed from the door opening. Just as sudden as before, the owner of the voice wielded a leather whip with steel tipped tassel. He swung the whip over his shoulder and brought it down hard on the turtle's head with a loud crack. The mutant turtle screeched with every blow, cowering in the corner with the most bones of animals. He tried to stand, but he couldn't plant his footing in the slimy fecal matter and urine while shards of bone jabbed the pads of his feet, "Speak, you dolt!" the man continued to beat the turtle unmercifully.

"Master!" the mould barley get in a word before another crack rang through his ears as blood spurted onto the wall, "I'm sorry, Master, I deserve every whipping you allow me to receive!" he braced himself for another attack, but none came. He wasn't sure what he said exactly, but it stopped his Master from punishing him any further.

His Master smirked, lowering his weapon from the ready position. His slicked back his dark hair with his gloved hand, inhaling deeply before stopping the air in his throat, pinching his nose, "God, you're such a dirty little slut aren't you? Stinking up the place and leaving such a mess." He added after a moment, "Answer, Four." The man used the end of the whip to touch the turtle's chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met.

"Master," the mutant trembled from the adrenaline which slowly subsided from his veins. He flexed his fingers and toes nervously, getting down on the ground. He crawled over the filth and to the feet of his master, bowing with his face to the floor as a sign of submission. It wasn't that he was afraid of his master. In fact, he was quite thrilled to see him after nearly a week with no contact with anyone else. He was excited to be in the company of such a beautiful man who whole heartedly cared for him. His master's baby blue eyes glared down at him as his shoulder length hair rested in place, unmoving. He wore a black pinstriped business suit and dark dress shoes that showed the mutant's reflection, "I am humbled by your presence and yes, I am nothing but a vermin and a slut that is not worthy to implore your forgiveness for any of the crimes which I commit." Four could feel his eyes become wet and his chest racked with sobs. He knew in his heart that what he spoke was indeed true and he couldn't deny it. After all, the truth would set him free, right?

His master smiled at him, "I am pleased with your response, Four, and for that, I offer you a treat." The man turned and walked out of the room, stumbling slightly on a few skulls and broken bones. The turtle wiped his eyes with his arm and sniffed. _What could it be?_ The turtle wondered to himself, _Maybe an arm or a leg? A head? Maybe a heart or a kidney?_ He licked his lips at the thought; he especially loved the organs. He ran his tongue over his teeth, which his master artificially sharpened nearly three years ago. It was painful and took nearly a month for him to get used to it and not bite a hole through his cheek every time he fed. He could feel a thin cut form at the tip of his tongue and tasted blood; sweet, sweet coppery blood that reminded him of so many screams from men that his master brought to him to dispose of.

"Please, I'll do anything you want! Don't kill me!" a new voice pleaded for its life, breaking Four from his thoughts. The mutant cocked his head to the side, snapping his teeth together continuously, scraping his steel toenails on the floor like an animal, which technically, he was.

His master emerged with another man dressed in a white button up shirt and slacks with dress shoes, yelling, "Please, Kier, don't let it eat me!" he dug his heels into the grime, trying to stop himself from being pushed any further into the room. His hands were bound with rope and his ankles sported shackles that you might see law enforcement using. With a swift shove, the mutant's master flung the other man to the ground before disappearing into the hallway. He instructed another burly man in the hall to shut the heavy door, which he did.

They were in complete darkness. Only the sound of the man screaming and the turtle snarling and hissing and rattling chains could be heard. At this moment, a click rang through the room. Four doubted that the man even heard the small noise, but he most certainly did. He could feel the restraints loosen from his neck and let out a sharp yelp. The skin which had been regrowing from his previous wounds were now being ripped from him flesh. Pus and blood squirt from the reopened wounds, but it was only a minor setback to the prize which yelled, terrified, before him. Although it was dark, Four spent all of his life in the dark. It was a constant companion to him and he drew comfort from it and now, it covered the man's eyes from seeing his killer.

The mutant wasted no time in executing his prey. He bounded to the man on all fours, teeth barred, and eyes fiery. He man waved his bound hands as if trying to appease whatever creature planned on disemboweling him, yet it was to no avail. Four leaped onto the man, ripping him apart with his claws and teeth, showing no mercy. The prey screamed and screamed as his flesh began to fly amongst the bone and bile. Finally, Four dug his teeth into his throat, locking his jaws like a wild animal might do as blood squirted onto his mouth. The man kicked at the mutant, hitting his head once with his shin. The turtle reached out to his ankles and did a "come here" motion with his fingers, slicing his Achilles tendon in the man's left foot. He could see the muscle recoil back into the upper part of his leg close to his knee, as if sensing that it wouldn't be around for much longer. After another few moments of loosing blood, the man's screams subsided into a whimper and then silence.

Four then let go of the man's throat, panting heavily as he did so. He was almost too excited to contain himself. Finally, something to eat after so many days. His hands were shaking as he carefully unbuttoned his shirt and then removed it entirely, tossing it on the pile of hay and then repeating the process with the man's pants and boxers then shoes and socks. He watched the man's body for a few moments before he moved his small frame over top of the body with both hands and legs on either side of the corpse. Four stooped lower and put his ear canal onto the man's chest. He imagined a heartbeat although one wasn't there. The turtle then sat on the man's lower stomach, pushing out the remaining air from the man's lungs as if to bid the world a final farewell.

His eyes still remained wide open, staring at the ceiling. Four tried to imagine that those eyes were baby blue instead of brown and that his hair was black instead of yellow with bits of red here and there from blood. He ran his fingers through the man's chest hair, rubbing the muscle. Although this man's hair was thicker than that of his master, it was much the same. Four couldn't help but think of his master as he sat atop that man, thinking of how undeserving he is to have his love and affection. His master knew nothing of just how deeply Four cherished him. He often imagined that the men he killed was his master and would lay with them for hours on end into the night before his stomach got the best of him and he ate his meal. Four grasped the man's bound hands and undid the rope with his claws. He stared at the man's hands large and powerful, imagining them with black leather gloves as his master often wore. The turtle closed his eyes and led the dead man's hands over his plastron, first in circular motions and then up and down his chest before letting them trail farther south where the slit was that concealed his gender. Although he wanted to image that he could pleasure his master through this corpse, he knew in his heart that that area belonged to his real master and his master alone, no matter if he imagined that this man was him or not.

The mutant turtle tapped his fingers on the corpse's chest before making a deep incision from its chin to its crotch, opening the chest cavity. The organs were so perfectly preserved that Four couldn't help but marvel at them. First, he took hold of the soft sternum and gave it a good solid yank, severing it from the rest of the ribs, leaving the goods exposed. He reached with both hands deep inside the man, feeling for certain organs like the liver, kidneys and the pancreas, which were his favorites. He shoved them into his mouth, scraping his knuckles on his sharp canines, chewing loudly before shoveling more into his awaiting mouth. He couldn't even taste his food at this point, but he didn't care; all he knew was that he was hungry and before him was a divine meal that could make him satisfied for at least three days if he kept it clean and safe from the bugs.

"Thank you, Master, for this great feast." He said aloud although he knew his master left as soon as he was released from his collar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment or fave.

Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go!

Four slept soundly, keeping the man's clothes on top of him to keep him warm. He was currently on the top of the corpse which long ago turned cold; the protruding ribs hugged his frame like several small arms, comforting him. Although he slept, Four never dreamt. Only the silent dark occupied his mind as he drifted off into sleep. He nuzzled the corpse's head, something he did with his master when invited to bead.

He awoke suddenly, sitting up, clutching the man's clothes on top of him, leaving holes in the shirt from his claws. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, letting the blood flake off his hands and onto his plastron. He didn't know why he got up so abruptly, but he did know that the corpse was now only a cold, empty chamber with bits of flesh flecked about.

His first thought was of his master; how he was doing, if he was awake yet, if he would one day know how much he truly loved him. The turtle continued to ponder his thoughts as he heard a click from the iron door. Expecting to see his master, Four stood and stepped out of the dead man, feverishly wiping off the blood which covered his entire body with the shirt. Of course, none of it came off because it dried hours ago, but no one could say he didn't try. Just as the first bit of light shone through the crack of the door frame, the mutant closed his eyes. He could tell when the door had opened because he could still see the light through his eyelids. Just as he was about to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer light with his eyes closed, he felt something snake around his neck, like a noose.

Just when Four opened his eyes, he was met not only by the blinding light, but by three men he'd never seen before. They were dressed in business suites like nearly everyone that passed by his room, but these men seemed different than the average man he ate. These men were big and muscular, which could be told even through the suit, but he couldn't put his claw on ever seeing them before. One of the men sported a pole-like instrument around six feet long with a noose at the end made of flexible steel that he could tighten from the other end. The other two men had cattle prods that flickered and sparked simultaneously. Currently, the noose was around Four's throat, right where his body began to heal from the collar's damage, tightening suddenly.

Four let out a yelp, thrashing at the pole with his claws, but only leaving scratches. His heart began to race as another man went inside his room, holding his nose with one hand and sending electrical shocks into the mutant's sides with the other. The shocks went immediately to Four's fingers and toes, where he was made of steel and made him cry out once more. The man jabbed at him again and again until the mutant was forced into the hallway, leaving fecal matter smeared on the white tile. It was as if the turtle was blind now. Everything was white: the floor, the walls, even the florescent lighting seemed to be bright as the sun, which Four had no memory of ever seeing, yet he heard of its searing heat and light. He figured this is what he sun felt like and he hated it.

The hall was wide and stretched for a quarter mile, lined with iron doors with no windows on both walls. Another team of men in suits with cattle prods were forcing another man, nude, into another open door. He, like the man Four devoured, begged the men to let him go, but his pleads fell on deaf ears. They made him back up into the room and only his screams of pure agony could be heard along with the roars of some animal.

Four could feel bile rise in his throat and his breathing grew raspy as the cord tightened even more around his throat. At this point, he could only think of one thing left to do, "Master!" he called as loud as he could manage. His voice echoed through the hall, he gripped the pole tightly, trying to force the man to drop it. He was in a blind panic; he had no other idea what to do, "Strange men are taking me away!" he yelled. At this point, the man held his end of the pole higher that before, pushing down the end that held Four, forcing him to his knees and choking him, "Help me." He could barely whisper as the last air in his lungs were expelled like a deflating balloon

"What the hell are you doing?!" a voice boomed from the other end of the hallway. The men immediately looked up and loosened the noose around the mutant's neck just to the point that it no longer cut off his circulation. Four couldn't help but smile one of those 'you're-in-for-it-now' smiles at the men. He sucked in air greedily, coughing as he did.

Four's master came down the hall, shoulders stiff and fists clenched. Although he was tall in stature and lean, the other men were much larger and had to look down to look him in the eye. The Master was furious. He didn't want to lose another one of the mutants just because his men were too idiotic to carry out a simple order, "I told you to give him a bath, not to kill him." He hissed, "Do as I say, or _you_ will be his next meal."

"Thank you, Master." Four looked up to his master, blue eyes shining with glee. His gaze was met with a boot to the face. He crumbled to the floor, holding his nose with one hand. Blood trickled out of his nostrils and he felt a tooth wiggle free. He spit it out as more blood flowed into his mouth.

His master huffed and wiped his shoe on the floor, scraping off the grime that had been on the mutant's face, "Don't ever talk without being addressed first. Is that understood, Four?" he slicked his hair back, waiting for a reply.

The turtle's gaze dropped to the floor, "Yes, Master." Four could feel the pit in his stomach grow deeper. Once again, he made his master angry and it didn't sit well with him. His head began to swirl like the time him master bashed in his head with a lead pipe, only this time, his master merely kicked him in his face.

"Now, Four, these men are going to take you to the bathing room and clean you up before taking you to my chambers. I don't want to hear of any problems from you." His master slid his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. He paused for a second and turned his head to look at his mutant, "Oh, and try not to bite off any more of my men's fingers. It's a pain for my ears to deal with so many screams." With that, he disappeared as soon as he came.

Four nodded, head spinning wildly. Now he was consumed by his own mistakes. This happened each time he disappointed his master. His breathing began to quicken and he could feel his stomach lurch and bubble, stirring up the mostly digested human flesh and bone. He blinked rapidly, feeling his meal begin to come up. Finally, he vomited all over the linoleum, gasping in between the waves of stomach acid and pieces of meat. The men stood watching, confused. Kier never said anything about the mutant being sick, but they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from such a disgusting sight.

Now vomit covered the floor as well as the hands and knees of the mutant. Four heaved, his chest quivering. He could hardly keep composed. Every part of his being shook. His mind raced. At last, his limbs could no longer support him and he collapsed into the pool of his half digested meal mixed with other bodily fluids.

"The hell is it doing?" One of the men who held a cattle prod spoke up.

The man with the pole and noose rolled his eyes, "It's just throwing a fit; it always does this whenever Kier gets mad. Come on, help me carry it." He rolled the mutant onto its shell. Four's body was limp and his head rolled with each movement.

The second man with a cattle prod shook his head furiously, "No way! I just got this suit dry cleaned yesterday and there is no way I'm going to get puke and blood on it already." He crossed his arms over his chest.

The man with the pole once again rolled his eyes, "We're going to bath him anyway: that means you're gonna get piss and blood and shit on you anyway. So come and help me!" he sat the turtle up before taking off the noose around his neck, handing the pole to the other man who wasn't doing anything. With muttering under his breath, the second man crouched to the side of the mutant, facing his coworker. Next, they each reached underneath Four's shoulders with one arm and put their arms beneath his knees with their other arms. They held onto each other's wrists tightly to not lose their grip and let the mutant fall to the ground. They stood slowly, not lifting with their backs.

Once they were sure they would not drop him, they carried the turtle to the bathing room, which was more like an empty room covered in stainless steel with grips on the floor and a long hose connected to the wall. The men went to the middle of the room near the drain on the floor and carefully placed the mutant on the cold ground, on his side.

They presumed to take the hose and blast the mutant with water, but he still didn't move, even as he was doused with ice cold water. His breathing was shallow and quiet, air making the water which flow over his lips sputter in little droplets. It was as if he was having an out of body experience. He felt as if he was far away, watching himself from another person's point of view. As he slowly returned to normal, the men each grabbed sponges from a small metal table by the entrance. Next, they dipped it in a bucket of soap and began to scrub the turtle of all his filth. It was difficult for the mutant to stay still, even when he was finally back to his senses.

What few of the men in the facility knew was the fact that Four was very ticklish, especially on his feet and in between his toes. He giggled to himself and rolled over onto his shell before using his elbows to sit himself up. While he was constantly jumping at every motion the men did, he was enjoying himself. He secretly liked it when he was bathed. Not only did it make his skin feel rejuvenated, it made him just feel plain good. He liked being touched and his master taught him that the harsher the touch, the better it should feel, and the men were scrubbing pretty hard.

"Damn, this thing is disgusting." The third man with light brown hair, as opposed to the other men's black hair, commented, scrubbing at Four's sides. He had rolled his sleeves up, despite wearing a suit, and now had dirty soap all the way up to his elbows.

Suddenly Four decided he didn't like this man and shot a glare at him, scratching the stainless steel floor with his own steel fingers, causing a loud creak to echo through the room. All three of the men winced as their ears were assaulted with that horrible noise.

The second man scoffed, "The sooner we get this done, the better." He began to scrub at the turtle's plastron, making circular motions. The mutant stiffened as he began to move lower and lower. A deep rumble began to erupt from deep in his chest, a growl almost. The other two men stopped what they were doing and slowly backed off. However, the man between the mutant's legs didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.

Four knew in his heart that no man other than his Master was to get anywhere near that area, no matter how dirty he was. He was horrified as his legs began to spread naturally for this man, someone he didn't even know until a little while ago. Sadness overtook him; he really was a slut like his master said. Once again, the other man didn't even seem to notice the slight movement and continued to scrub lower than before, to the base of his tail where his entrance, desiring just to get the job done and leave.

This had gone too far. Four lashed out, using his teeth on the second man's face and biting deep into the flesh. He sunk his teeth into both of the man's cheeks, Four's head tilted sideways. He locked his jaws in place as the man screamed, thrashing. He only succeeded in making his own flesh rip away from his face. He tried to punch the mutant in his plastron, but the soap make the blow slip right off, as if he was meaning to punch the air in the first place.

To make the situation worse, he tried to stand up, to get away, but Four wasn't going to let him go without him learning who was in charge here. He began to chaw on the man's face. The mutant shuttered when he felt a sickening crack in the man's head. He's fractured the cheek bone of the second man, making it easier to bite down without any resistance.

The other two men watched, stunned, as their coworker's face was torn clean off, as if it was a mask. Well, not exactly clean: blood spurted and dripped from his exposed flesh. His entire mouth, lips and all was now missing and only irritated, bloody meat was there to replace it. He couldn't stop screaming, as he held his face trying to stop the life from leaving his body. A few of his teeth, too, were knocked out of socket when Four snapped his jaws shut. The man stumbled back, falling to his knees as he clutched his face.

Four couldn't help but let out a mighty, triumphant roar as bits of flesh hung from his sharp teeth, "I belong to my Master, every part of me." He stood on his legs, something he doesn't do very often. "He is the almighty whom deserves every ounce of respect from each person in this facility, everyone in the world." Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he puffed out his chest, like a mighty predator that just made its kill.

"Four." The third man with the brown hair spoke up. He was now sweating profusely, although he didn't take his eyes off of the mutant. Four turned to face the man, pulling his lips back in a scowl, "If Kier is so important to you, do you think you're making him proud by violating his direct order?" It was a rhetorical question, but one that he knew would hit the mutant hard.

He was right. What was he thinking? Four slowly crouched onto the ground, placing his hands onto the blood- pooled floor. He could nearly see his reflection, but he looked away, not wanting to look at himself. He felt ashamed at what he did. Once again, a weight rested on his shoulders. Like before, he felt his stomach churn and vomited. He never knew why his master's opinion had such a profound effect on his health like this, but all he knew was that he would get another beating, one he rightfully deserved. He would be called a slut and whore, which he was, and would be forced to do something terrible. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing for the men to just disappear, to go away and leave him in his grief, but he knew that would not happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment or fave.

Warning: this chapter contains sex!

Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go!

Four tried to be good for the rest of the time the two men finished cleaning him. He kept his mouth shut and didn't complain when they scrubbed too hard or got close to his private region. A medical team also came and took the faceless man away, saying that he was suffering from shock and they would have to wait for him to come out of it before doing any surgery, then they left as quickly as they came.

The mutant kept his eyes trained on the floor. He tried not to think about what his master would do to him, but he couldn't help it. When he was clean, the two remaining men in suits dried Four with white fluffy towels.

The larger man went to the door and unlocked it with a click.

"What are you doing?" The other protested, still in the process of drying the mutant's shell, "It could run out and tear up the place!"

The other closest to the door shook his head, "Remember what you said about its master? I don't think it wants to risk more of a beating than what it is about to get from Kier."

The mutant stayed silent and followed the men out without any sorts of restraints. What both of the men said were true. He could try to escape and delay his punishment for a little while, but he knew that in the end, he would only be doing more damage than necessary. He couldn't help but think of all the beatings he'd received over the years, leaving his body broken and battered. Although he knew he deserved every scrap of food and drip of water and every broken bone was good for him in the end and earned the love of his master even more. His claws scraped on the linoleum as he walked on all fours, his abnormally long tail dragging behind him.

Although the two men lead the way, Four had memorized where his master's room was. Down the long hallway past the washing room, take a left then immediate right at the next hallway, then up the elevator to ground level and a straight shot to Kier's room. He would say the directions over and over in his head as they progressed.

They took the left at the end of the white hall, almost bumping into a woman in scrubs preparing injections on a small rolling cart. Four walked more slowly, eyeing the person. He watched her closely. This person seemed different than the men who normally visit his room. This person had lumps of flesh on their chest and a thin face with frail-looking arms along with wide set hips. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what this strange creature was.

She didn't pay much attention to the men, but almost jumped out of her skin when she saw that Four was walking freely, "Michael, Andrew, what the fuck!" She nearly threw herself against the wall, dropping the small brown bottle of medication. It exploded when it hit the ground, shards of glass shooting out in all directions, the medicine splattering on the wall and the floor.

Four didn't have time to react before splinters of glass lodged in his left calf. He hissed in pain, giving a sharp yelp like a dog having its tail stepped on. He put a hand to his skin out of reflex, only to drive the glass deeper into his flesh. He made himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his injured leg and gnashed his teeth together, something he did when in pain or curious, but mostly out of habit. The tip of his tail curled around his ankle, as if his instincts were telling him to calm down, but he found it difficult.

"Watch it!" The larger of the two men rushed to Four's side, examining his wounds, "Kier will have my head on a platter if any more mutants show up to him hurt." He pressed his hand gently to the mutant's skin, to help stunt the bleeding. He whispered to the turtle softly, reassuring him that he was all right. Four looked at "Michael" quizzically from behind his leg. He wasn't sure how to react. No one had ever treated him this way, with such sincerity and softness. Mostly everyone he saw hated him, except for his master, of course.

The woman huffed, stooping down to clean up the mess she made with a paper towel, "Well, I don't care if that _thing_ is Kier's favorite; I don't to have my face ripped off like Sage's was."

Four felt his stomach churn, but he was tired of vomiting, so he held it down. He looked to Mike and said, "Slap me, please."

The woman gasped, slicing open her finger on a thick piece of glass, "It can talk, too?"

Michael gave a confused look, lifting his bloody hand slightly from the wounds on Four's leg before remembering what he was doing and put it back into place, "I'm not going to slap you."

The mutant shook his head from side to side, "Please, you have to." He didn't like the feeling that the human was giving him, whatever feeling it was. He preferred to be called a slut and a whore and to be slapped and beaten and then be taken over and over. This is what he was used to. This is what he's experienced as far back as he can remember and his mind wasn't prepared to be treated otherwise.

The human said nothing and simply used his fingers to pluck out the shards of glass he could see before asking the woman in scrubs for some bandage and antiseptic. He then proceeded to wrap the area where the glass stuck into the mutant's calf, "Let me carry you to Kier's room." This wasn't a question, more like a warning before he put one arm behind the mutant's shell and the other arm under his legs, bridal style. It was easy to lift the turtle, seeing that he weighed a mere ninety pounds, nearly thirty pounds less than what he should have been. Michael couldn't see how Four was even alive with such little body mass, but he knew not to question his boss out loud.

"You know we're going to blame you for this right, Annie?" The other man, Andrew, pointed out to the woman just as Michael began to make his way to the elevator at the end of the next hall over.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Kier doesn't scare me." She continued to fill the syringes with another fluid.

"He should; he's a powerful man." He said simply before jogging to catch up with his partner.

* * *

"Alright, here we go." Michael knocked on the door of his boss's room, still holding the mutant bridal style, and then waited for a response.

A deep, stern voice penetrated the tension in the air like a double edged sword, "Come in."

The sound of keys on a laptop filled the air, not stopping even when the three entered the room. Kier's bedroom was pretty large with a king sized bed with a red and black comforter and a large oak desk sitting in the far corner facing the center of the room, near the huge window that was currently covered by a set of shades. The carpet was plush and dark brown with little bits of tan tufts giving the floor a dead grass appearance. A black dresser stood beside the closed closet. Other than that, his room was pretty bare.

The master looked up from his typing and shut the laptop, pulling his reading glasses from his nose and putting them inside his breast pocket, "What do we have here?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, "My prized mutant turtle, the _only_ mutant turtle _ever_ in captivity is injured?" He stood from his chair, putting his hands behind his back and puffed out his chest, tilting his head slightly to look in his men's eyes, "Now, who am I to punish for this?" Neither of the men gave an answer, merely avoiding eye contact with their boss. "Put my mutant down."

Michael obeyed, setting Four gently on the floor. The mutant couldn't help but let out a purr as his toes touched the soft carpeting. He always loved to have the material between his toes and fingers. He would even sometimes just lie on the floor for hours, feeling the carpet with his face. When on the floor, he crawled on all fours to his master's right side before resting back on his thick tail.

"Four, who am I to punish?" Kier never broke eye contact with his men.

Four nearly looked to his master before remembering his place and keeping his eyes on his fingers groping at the soft carpet. He didn't want to see Andrew and Michael receive a punishment because he grew rather fond of the two over the past few hours, even if Andrew called him disgusting that one time. Suddenly, he remembered the woman in the hall way, "Annie, the man with lumps on his chest and long hair."

Kier chuckled at his pet's ignorance, "That is called a 'woman', Four, they are very different than us men."

"Yes, Master." The mutant agreed, after all, he was always right.

With a wave of his hand, Kier sent Michael and Andrew away. Four noticed that Michael looked back before shutting the door behind him. The mutant could hear the click of their heels as they walked away as his master turned to him, "I'm surprised at you, Four, that you did not blame my two men." His eyes narrowed as he tapped his foot to the carpet, "Do you like them?"

Four swallowed hard. He knew he could not lie to his master, but he didn't want anything to happen to them, Michael especially, "No Master, you are the only one who I love and care about." He could feel his stomach drop with each word. He loved his master to no end, but he hated lying. Four bowed to Kier until his beak touched the floor.

"Good." Kier began to take off his suit jacket while loosening his tie, "For your answer, I shall give you a reward. You know what to do." He flung his jacket onto his desk, knocking off a stack of papers onto the floor. Then, the master backed up until his leg touched the edge of the bed and sat down, the cushioning moaned beneath his weight.

With this, Four nodded and make his way over to where his master sat. It was like this every time Four got a reward, but he could feel his manhood begin to swell and peak out of the slit between his legs. He always got excited when it came to pleasuring his master.

Four began at his master's feet, gingerly taking off his shoes, being careful not to leave any scratches in the shiny leather. Next he took off his black socks and put the aside. Four then took Kier's right foot in his palms and put his toes in his mouth, sliding his tongue over every digit and nail, tasting the sweat that came from a day's walking. Kier watched with a smug look on his face, knowing that the mutant would do anything he ordered without hesitation, "Enough." Four stopped and put his foot back to the carpet. He began to undo his belt and then unzip his pant, reaching into his silk boxers and taking out his half hard penis, "Suck, now." He ordered. And Four did. He took the head into his mouth, careful not to pierce the tender flesh with his steel teeth and used his lips and tongue to pleasure his master.

Four could feel Kier grow hard in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down the length of his master, varying the pressure on the organ. His master's breathing changed into more labored breaths just as the mutant could feel his own gender slip out from its hiding place. However, Four knew he was forbidden from touching himself ever, so he never really knew what it felt like to be pleasured as his master, although he could guess it felt good by the way he began to moan.

Suddenly, Kier put a hand to the mutant's forehead, meaning for him to stop. Four let his master's penis go with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting the bright pink head to his beak, and then waited to be told what to do.

"On your knees." Kier stood, slipping his pants off to allow more mobility. Four nodded and turned to face away from his master and bent over on the ground, letting his cheek rest on the carpet. The turtle spread his legs apart and moving his tail to the side, leaving himself exposed to the man. He could feel his entrance twitch and spasm, a pain growing inside him that could only be relieved with penetration.

Without warning, his master thrust into him, with no preparation. It hurt, of course, but Four used his hand to cover his mouth to keep from screaming from the burning sensation of being stretched so suddenly. Kier didn't waste time pounding into his willing partner, his testicles making a slapping sound with each movement. Eventually, the pain led to pleasure and soon Four was moaning and writhing, his breath hot and ragged. Usually their sessions lasted merely a few minutes before his master orgasmed and when he did, he usually left the mutant to rest in the afterglow. However, this time, when his master orgasmed, he rolled Four onto his shell and began to speak, "Now, whore, I have a special assignment for you." Four tried to concentrate, but he found it difficult when he could feel his master's juices leaking out of him. "You are to travel to the city and destroy some targets for me. This is a very important assignment that only you can do. But before you destroy them, I want you to gain their trust and find a way to bring them here, to me."

"Master, may I have permission to speak?" Four's breathing became more even.

"You have it."

"May I ask who these targets are?"

Kier grinned, "Believe me; you will know who they are when you see them." He stopped grinning, "These targets are strong, stronger than you, but they are also ignorant of the danger which awaits them if one of my enemies try to capture them. You see, Four, I only want to save them from their current state."

"Yes, master," Four knew that everything his master said was true. Maybe these targets were starving or without meat, or something like that. All he knew was that he had to trust his master's word and abide by them.

"I will tell you the details tomorrow when I send you out, but for now, get some sleep." With that, his master redressed himself and left the room without looking back.

Four sat up, his entrance stung with each movement, but he managed to stand on his legs and make his way over to the bed, collapsing on the covers, before falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment or fave.

Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go! Go ninja, go ninja go!

The armored van crept along in the empty street, running over empty beer cans and plastic bags. The moon was high in the sky, appearing larger than usual and a deep red color. Of course, Four didn't know that, the van had no windows, the only source of light being from a tiny LED light from the ceiling. He knew his master was in the passenger seat because he could smell his heavy cologne through sheet metal walls.

The only one in the back of the van with Four was Michael, opening a few boxes with a pocket knife. Four was hunched over on the floor of the van, playing with his fingers and scratching his head furiously, drawing thin lines of blood, something he did when nervous.

"Quit doing that- you're hurting yourself." Michael took a few articles of clothing out of the boxes. They were slightly worn, but they would have to do for now. He turned to the mutant who was still itching his head. The human simply rolled his eyes, "It's chilly outside. You'll need to wear some clothes for the time being." He could barely see with only the tiny light source and had to squint his eyes constantly. The light flickered when the car hit a bump, leaving them in complete darkness until it came back to life.

Michael could see the mutant sweating profusely, leaving his skin shining in the flickering light. Still, he continued to scratch his head, drawing more and more blood, "For the last time, stop it." His voice was firm, making the turtle look up from his spot on the car floor.

"Permission to speak?" Four kept his eyes on his toes. His brain wasn't quite processing anything at the moment and his mind seemed to be running on empty.

The human rolled his eyes once again, "Look, kid, I'm not Kier. You don't have to ask for permission to speak." The mutant gave no reply. Michael sighed, "Permission granted." He knelt down to the creature's level and began to dress him as he spoke. It was difficult since the mutant was in a sitting position, but he just went with it.

"How will I be able to stay in contact with Master while I'm away?" Four asked a single question, although thousands bounced off the interior of his skull, making him feel numb. He'd never been outside his master's domain before, not that he could remember, so he had no idea what to expect.

The human already had everything figured out, producing a small bag from his interior coat pocket. It was about the size of a quarter and appeared to hold nothing in it. Despite this, Michael reached his fingers inside the bag and looked to be pulling something out, "This is the world's smallest microphone. You can't see it, but it's there." He placed his finger right above Four's ear canal, pressing softly before taking his hand away, "It won't wash off for about three months, not that your mission will take that long. It won't pick up on any noises unless you say 'online'. If you say that, then we can communicate both ways." The man picked up a dark brown sweater from off the floor and told Four to raise his arms above his head, which he did.

"Wait, so I won't be able to talk to Master?" His voice was slightly muffled by the sweater going over his head. His sharp talons make the fabric in the arms rip and tear, causing the human to grunt in frustration before having to make the necessary adjustments.

When Michael successfully got the sweater on the mutant, he answered, "No, you'll be communicating with me." The sweater was large on Four, but it was thick and wooly and warm so it would have to do, "Your master is a busy man. He gave me the responsibility to look after you on your mission."

To say the mutant turtle was disappointed would have been an understatement. He was devastated. His master didn't want to look after him on his first ever mission? What did he do wrong? _Did_ he do something wrong? His body began to quiver.

Michael bit his lip. He knew perfectly well what the mutant was capable of if provoked. He'd seen too many good men die at the hands of Kier and teeth of Four. He decided to take a more caring approach, "Listen, turtle, one week from today- that's seven days- I will see if Kier would like to talk with you over the microphone while you are on your mission." He found a bright orange beanie and put it over the mutant's bald head.

The mutant turtle's features brightened and he made eye contact with the human, "Really?"

"If he'll be willing to talk to you." Michael struggled to get a pair of sweat pants on the mutant sitting down, "Stand up for a second." The mutant did. He was scratching at his arms underneath the sweater. It was itchy and uncomfortable and he didn't like it, but he said nothing, still relinquishing in the fact that his master might speak to him on his mission. He found the pants to be even more uncomfortable; they limited his movement and although loose fitting, didn't allow the pores in his legs to breathe quite the same.

The van hit another pot hole, causing the turtle's covered shell to hit the side of the vehicle. Then, they stopped. Four's eyes shot to the doors. The handle from the inside twisted, unlatching the door. Two men in dark suits opened the door, allowing the chill night air to seep into the armored vehicle. Four stayed put, not sure what he should do at this point.

The moon illuminated the streets pretty well, giving the mutant an easier time seeing the new world; the streets were void of life, save for a stray cat or two and some broken down cars abandoned by their owners. This particular part of town was unkept by city officials and had trash blowing in the slight breeze with broken pieces of building crumbling away and blocking the sidewalks in some places. It may have been an unsightly thing for someone touring from out of town, but to Four, it was pure amazement. Then, he could hear his master exit his side of the car. This made his heart quicken. He knew he had to make these next few moments count, for he may not see his master for the next few weeks or even months based off of what Michael said about the microphone.

Kier walked around the car, his heals clicking on the side walk before stepping off the curb and face to face with Four. The mutant always took careful inventory of his master's appearance when they met. His dark, curly hair was slicked back, a single lock of hair refusing to obey and instead rested on his forehead. Kier's blue eyes were piercing the darkness, akin to a laser while his thin pink lips were pressed into a thin line. He seemed to be glaring slightly and a vein in his temple pulsed, "Four, come to your master."

The turtle didn't hesitate and crawled over to his master, keeping his gaze low. He knew that his master was clearly upset over something. Perhaps it had to do with him? Was it something he did? He couldn't think of anything he could have done to upset him, but this was the only thing that Four could think of.

"Listen, you little whore," Kier began, narrowing his eyes at his mutant, "You will be surrounded by other freaks such as yourself. You will feel a natural attraction to them, but," he removed his right hand from his pocket, wielding a collapsible baton similar to what law enforcement uses. With a slight flick of the wrist, the baton stretched to its full length, "Don't forget who you belong to." With the ball at the end of the baton, he poked at the turtle's lower regions harshly, making Four's knees grow weak as he rubbed the slit which concealed his gender. His master continued this action while he spoke, "They will try to befriend you, but they secretly hate your very existence." He rubbed even harder, forcing his way into the mutant's slit, making his gender fall free, "But I don't. Remember, turtle, that I love you with all my heart." The other two men and Michael turned their heads away, feeling the shame that Four didn't feel.

Kier smirked, "Tuck yourself back in and get going. You must walk upright as I do, as they will. Don't bother looking for them- they will find you." He turned to walk back to the passenger seat of the van, but stopped before saying his final thought just as Four began to place himself back in order, "Oh, and try not to get in trouble and stick to the shadows. There are only so many people I can bribe."

With this, Four exited the car, the men slamming the doors tightly shut, but not before the mutant could get a glimpse of Michael's face. It was a mixture of anticipation and worry, with a hint of relief, as if relieved that they'd even made it that far.

The mutant didn't ponder on this too long before he remembered one of his master's last requests. Four, on two very wobbly legs, hobbled to the dark alleyway. It was almost pitch black, but for the mutant who lived nearly his entire life in the dark, he felt right at home. He inhaled the night deeply, smelling the inviting smell of mold and old urine, with trash and other decomposing garbage, like the garbage man hadn't made his rounds for a month in this area. He licked his lips in anticipation. He didn't know where to start, but his stomach clearly had plans.

He hadn't eaten since the last yellow haired man was pushed into his room by his master, which was nearly two days ago. He needed something to eat. He tried to keep upright and standing tall, but he had some difficulty, using the wall as support. Ahead of him was a dumpster invaded by small, malnourished cats, most of them being sickly or old. This would have to do for now. Four crouched down and sprang on an older cat just climbing over the dumpster's side. It hissed loudly and used its own claws to scratch at the mutant, as well as using its sharp teeth to bite his fingers.

They turtle's face contorted in pain, but he was too overcome by hunger to drop the cat. He needed to eat, now. Four opened his mouth wide, showing his oversized fangs, before driving his teeth into the skull of the feline. After the sickening crunch of the cat's head shattering, he pulled. The cat continued to protest loudly as its head began to be separated from its neck, the skin ripping like tissue paper.

After thanking his master for his food, Four dove right in. It wasn't nearly as good as the previous people he'd eaten and nowhere near the quantity. All in all, he doubted he'd ever want to eat such a creature again. No, he needed something bigger, meatier.

He went into hunting mode, crouching on all fours, figuring that his master would forgive him for not being upright if he was trying to get something to eat. The mutant sniffed the ground to find some sort of scent similar to those he'd eaten in the past, when his ear canals picked up on something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded similar to when his master would sometimes hum or whistle. What did he call it? Music? He made a left into the open street, making sure there were no humans wandering around, before following the tune. He made another left turn into the next alley where the music was emanating from. It was a door with a step leading up to it with wording above the frame, but Four had no idea what it said. Master never taught him to read, saying it was not important for him to do so.

Without warning, the door swung open, almost hitting the mutant in the face if he'd not jumped to his feet in time. A person came out of the building, stumbling, bottle in hand. She hiccupped constantly and swayed from side to side, her breasts bouncing as she moved, "Hey, handsome," she addressed Four with enthusiasm. Her makeup was smeared and slightly runny from sweat, but she merely let it go, "Hows about you and me go back to my place and get _freaky_?" she took a big gulp from her bottle, now empty, before dropping it onto the ground by her side.

Four cocked his head to the side, slightly confused, but still hungry. He barred his teeth. This would have to do.

* * *

_So this is what Master meant by a "woman"?_ Four looked over the body. She'd been quite easy to take down, especially in her drunken stupor. He'd simply pounced on her and tore out her throat, leaving her to drown in her own blood, before dragging the body to a secluded place behind a dumpster. He undressed the body carefully as he always did, looking over it. It seemed totally foreign to him, this thing. It was softer, smoother, with more curves and two large bumps behind the nipples. There were also no exposed genitals that four could see from the outside, only having a slit, similar to his. Once again, the mutant's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had plenty of time to explore later, but for now, he had to eat.

* * *

"Ahh!" Raphael huffed in frustration, "I'm so fucking bored!" He flipped his sais in each hand, flinging them at a flower pot on one of the rooftops. It shattered instantly when met by the cold steel, causing a loud crash to echo in the night.

Leonardo snarled at his younger brother, shushing him, "Do you want to wake up the entire city? Be quiet!" He said in a harsh whisper before adding, "And watch your language."

The red clad ninja rolled his eyes, making his way over to where his Sais now lay on the ground. They'd been topside for a good hour now, doing practically nothing as far as he was concerned. Donnie had just whipped up a new device that detected heat up to a one mile radius that looked like ordinary goggles and he wanted to test it out on some random rooftop. He was actually supposed to be watching a hockey game with Casey right now, but Leo just had to drag him along for the ride.

"Guys, this thing is working great!" Don exclaimed, looking around. His new device even allowed you to look at people's heat signatures through several feet of concrete and through walls. So far all he could see were stray animals, but it was a start.

Raph rolled his eyes once again, "Oh, yeah, I can't scream, but Donnie can?" He muttered rhetorically, but nothing escaped Leo's hearing.

Don didn't pay attention to his brothers for the next few moments, knowing they would do nothing but bicker tirelessly, but something caught his eye. It was maybe a quarter of a mile away from their position, but it was difficult to tell what was going on. It looked as if someone was on top of another person. He could make out pieces of the person lying on the ground was being ripped apart before the separated heat signatures seemed to be devoured by the other person, "Hey, guys?"

His brothers didn't hear him, however, arguing about "honor" and "respect for your elders".

"Guys!" Donnie had to yell, making them stop and turn to him.

"What is it Don?" Leo spoke up first.

"Does the word 'cannibal' mean anything to you?"


End file.
